


Death by Heels not Allowed 内增高不能太高

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, tony in heels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	Death by Heels not Allowed 内增高不能太高

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death by Heels not Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039291) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



 

 

“不行，”Bucky坚决指出，不容异议。  
  
Tony皱起眉头。“但我把它们穿得很漂亮。”他提起脚，展示那只紫色的八寸高跟鞋。  
  
“不行。”Bucky交叉双手放于胸前，用上身体语言来坚定严厉地传达他的否决。  
于是Tony转过头，向Natasha寻求帮助。她正坐在他旁边试穿一对靴。“Nat，告诉他我穿上它们有多迷人。”  
  
Natasha从系上鞋带的工作中抬头，“这颜色跟你挺配，但你还是不能穿。”  
  
Tony嗤笑。“我信我能。”  
  
“如果你想摔断你的颈子，”Bucky说。  
  
Tony怒视著Bucky和Natasha。“你知道的，平时我不会介意你们强盛的保护欲一一大概因为我童年造成的心理创伤令我有点缺爱而需要有几个关心我的男女朋友来补偿甚么的一一但现在你俩的行为真是我心中的痛。”  
  
Natasha停下了攥著鞋带的手。她捏起Tony下巴好让他望向自己。“我爱你，所以我接下来的话是以爱为名而说：买下这对鞋，然后你就会发现除了这对，你其他的鞋都像变戏法一样消失得无影无踪。”随后她轻轻啄了一下Tony的嘴唇。  
  
“你这是威胁。”Tony抗议。  
  
Bucky叹了口气，对著鞋店内部扫视起来，直到发现一双同色不同款的高跟鞋。他把它们从墙上拿下，检查了一下尺码，然后摆到Tony眼前。“这对怎么样？”  
  
Tony夹紧了眉毛盯著它们瞧。  
  
“……我可以试穿一下。”他让步了。放开手上那对八寸高跟鞋，面上的表情如同他的动作一样伤心和迟疑。  
  
Bucky在Tony跟前跪了下来。他温柔地轻抬Tony的脚丫子，替他穿上鞋。“瞧，多好看。”而且安全多了，当然，因为这对的跟只有两英寸。  
  
Tony扭扭脚板，从不同角度察看著脚上的鞋子。他微微一笑。“嗷，Bucky。你很清楚如何令一个男人觉得自己是迪士尼公主。”  
Bucky笑著吻了下Tony的额。“看来这对通过考验了？”  
  
Tony哼哼几声，拍了拍鞋头。“它们真的满好看。”  
  
“谢了James。”Natasha抚上Bucky的手腕，引导著Bucky弯下腰来。“听起来你成功让我们的男友避免了丢失所有高跟鞋的灾难。”她吻上Bucky。  
  
“我对这话有保留。”Tony说。  
  
Natasha中止了与Bucky的亲吻，对著Tony大腿拍了一下。“Hush＊，you。”（Hush是嘘的意思，Natasha叫Tony静点。）  
  
  
  


End:D


End file.
